1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-position lamp sockets for use with one or more bulbs having one or more levels of illumination.
2. History of the Prior Art
It is known to provide lamp sockets to control the illumination of a light bulb by manually moving a turnkey or similar control into different positions. For example, in the case of sockets used with three-way bulbs, the sockets are provided with appropriate apparatus for energizing one, then the other, and then both of a pair of contacts at the base of the bulb so as to provide low, medium and high levels of illumination in addition to an off position. In still other types of socket arrangements, the sockets make use of various electrical components and devices to provide multiple levels of illumination from a one-way bulb. Examples of the latter type of lamp socket are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,523, 3,028,525, 3,496,451, 3,543,088, 3,517,259, 3,452,215, 3,372,302 and 3,450,941.
It is also known to provide a lamp socket for use with both a main bulb screwed into the socket and an auxiliary bulb such as a nightlight located outside of the socket. Such arrangements are commonly used in the case of table lamps which locate the socket and included main bulb at the top thereof within the shade and which locate a nightlight at or within the base thereof. Such sockets are capable of turning on the main bulb and the nightlight individually as well as together.
However, heretofore it has not been known to provide a lamp socket capable of use with both a nightlight and a main bulb having multiple levels of illumination such that the nightlight and the main bulb can be illuminated both by themselves and in combination with one another at various levels of illumination of the main bulb. In particular, it would be highly advantageous to provide a lamp socket capable of four different positions in addition to the off position whereby the nightlight can be illuminated alone and in combination with either the low or medium levels of illumination of the main bulb and wherein the high level of illumination of the main bulb can be provided without the nightlight.